


No One Makes Me Feel Like You Do

by Penning_the_stars



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Deceit | Janus Sanders Has Vitiligo, Drinking, Enthusiastic Consent, Getting Together, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mentioned Virgil & Remus, Movie Star Roman, Non-white Janus, Period-Typical Homophobia, Rough Kissing, Smut, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Teasing, Trans Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Well-connected Janus, finding out they like each other and then making out, just a minor mention though, look Janus says he likes Roman and then they make out and then they fuck, no beta we die like people, rich bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penning_the_stars/pseuds/Penning_the_stars
Summary: Janus invited Roman over for drinks and what he got was so much more than drunk.In which Roman finds out Janus likes him back and things escalate quickly (consensual of course)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Dark Creativity | Remus & Deceit, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	No One Makes Me Feel Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

> Roceit came to me in a dream and said "Roaring 20s AU with Roceit rich bois" so I decided to do just that and wrote my first smut. 
> 
> This is by no means completely period-canon, so please don't come at me for that. Also yeah this is my first smut, please don't criticize too harshly.

Roman drives up to Janus’ mansion. Tossing his keys to the waiting attendant, he coolly walks up the marble steps and through the ornate doors. They opened without him touching them, the work of maids or perhaps the butlers. It doesn’t matter to him, all that matters is that he knows his way around the smooth, sleek mansion of his best friend. Janus had summoned him to his house, the telegram said something about drinks. Drinks meant he was in the bar off of his bedroom. 

Across the onyx marble tiled floor, so polished he can see a perfect reflection of him in them, that makes up the first hall, bare besides the expensive paintings on the walls, he goes. Making his way up the purest white marble with gold vein staircase, steps covered in the deepest scarlet red velvet. The grand staircase is a double, leading up to a detailed double door that opens with his soft gloved touch. Through the doors, he finds himself in the scarlet red carpeted hallway, lined with gold framed mirrors and more expensive paintings. Taking the left hall, he walks, black shining shoes making no sound with such thick carpeting. 

He can see himself briefly in the mirrors. Snow white suit, button up shirt, and pants, blood red tie and gloves. Polished, refined, and ready to have a drink.

Entering Janus’ rooms, he makes his way into the bar. The bar is a room with a large bay of windows overlooking the forest Janus owns, filled with a few black velvet couches, a bar up against one wall is onyx marble, filled with rows upon rows of the best wine and whiskey a wealthy man like Janus could afford. So, the best of the best, many imported from Europe. 

Janus is lounging on one of the black couches, whiskey glass in his hand. “Hello, Roman.”

“Hello Janus,” Roman replies, pouring himself a drink and taking a seat on the couch perpendicular to Janus.

“I trust your trip here was well?”

“Automobiles are the future,” Roman declares before taking a sip of his drink. “But what about you? What’s on your mind?”

Janus sighs. “Women.”

“Ahhhh, did you break up with Christine?”

“Yes,” Janus sighs again. “She’s just so dull. I want an active partner, someone I can talk to, not just someone who follows me every day without question. There has to be some goddamn opinions somewhere inside her for God’s sake. How can she live without saying something, anything, that contradicts me for once? I literally said that rain was my favorite type of weather and she agreed with me!”

Roman rolls his eyes. “Janus, you should be grateful she didn’t run away from you as soon as you said that. I can forgive you most things, but your thing for rain is an abomination.”

“Oh hush Roman, it’s perfectly acceptable. Vee and Ree love the rain.”

“They’re not exactly the most stable people to draw comparisons to,” Roman warns, glancing at the door.

“Don’t worry,” Janus says, waving away his concern, “my servants aren’t allowed near this wing when I have guests. Now,” he leans towards Roman, eyes glittering like emeralds, “how are our boys?”

Roman glances around once more before breaking into a smile. “Remus and Virgil are doing well, what do you have?”

“I’m in contact with a friend, a doctor from Germany. He says he should be able to help Remus.”

“So he thinks he can do it? Truly?”

“Yes,” Janus whispers, “he thinks he can help Remus, remove his breasts at the very least, perhaps exchange his vagina for a cock if Remus is stable enough after the first surgery.”

Roman can feel tears brimming his eyes. Finally, his brother could feel like himself. “They’ll be so happy to hear that, thank you J.”

Janus smiles softly. “I swore I’d help my best friends, and I keep my promises.”

“I’ll tell them as soon as I can,” Roman promises.

“I know you will.”

They talk for a length on more lighter topics, pouring more drinks and shedding their jackets, before circling back to Janus’ failures with women. “They just never have that spark, you know?”

“Oh, I know,” Roman sighs, swirling the remainder of his whiskey in his glass. Oh how he does.

“I don’t feel any passion, there’s no urge to be with them all the time, they just don’t make me feel,” Janus continues, before turning an eye to Roman, “they just don’t make me feel like how I feel when I’m with you.”

Now, Roman has always been a homosexual. He just hid it well, almost too well. That’s how he made his wealth, after all, gracing the silver screen by being a star actor. And he knows it’s a sin, but tumbling into the sheets in the dark of the nights, where neither man can see the other’s face, oh it feels so much more,  _ he _ feels so much more than he ever did with any of his public flings, all women, naturally. 

His twin was the same, though Remus had been born a female so it was fine then. But Remus is a boy, he has a loving boyfriend named Virgil who understands that he’s a boy, and they’re working on paying people to get Remus the surgeries he needs. In secret, always in secret, but at least it’s something. And Janus has always been there, at first a potential suitor for Remus but then as a friend and as someone who has the connections needed to help Remus.

Over the years of knowing Janus, he’ll admit that he’s fallen in love. He knew it’d never grow, never be anything more, but by God does he wish he had a chance. But those words, dripping off of his lips like diamonds that drip down his ears during his late night exploits in bars, oh those words set fire to his heart and grant wings to his wishes.

“Oh?” he chokes out, unlike all the other words he wishes he could allow to flow out of his mouth.

“Ahuh,” Janus confirms, smirking as he takes a sip from his wine glass, as he changed to wine a couple minutes before. “You make me feel alive.” 

Then his lips are on Roman’s and all Roman can do is sink into those soft, beautiful lips and the hunger they hold and let him dominate the kiss because holy shit Janus is a good kisser.

Janus breaks away, leaning his forehead to Roman’s. “Damn,” Roman whispers.

“Hmm, you’re not bad yourself,” Janus murmurs back with a light chuckle. “Glad I finally made my move.”

“What?” Roman blinks, brain stopping.

“Hmm, how do I put this?” He looks right into Roman’s eyes. “Roman King Prince, I am a raging homosexual who has had a heart-stopping wish to kiss your face off ever since I caught a look of you,” he finishes with a smirk.

“You do?”

“Yes Roman, I do.”

He sighs dramatically. “And here I thought I was pining after a straight man all these years.”

“Well,” Janus says, leaning in, “we best make up for that now darling.”

Roman falls into Janus’ smooth, bright, sinfully scarlet lips and abandons all thought for now. All there is, all there can be, is Janus and his lips and Janus and his gloved fingers running through his hair. Roman takes this to mean he can do the same, so he threads his fingers through Janus’ nutmeg waves, not curly but not straight. But he can’t feel the softness he dreams Janus’ hair is, so he breaks from the kiss long enough to pull off his gloves and then he dives back in.

Janus chuckles against his lips, then cool skin is gliding up his neck into his hair and he has to resist the urge to moan at the delicious sensation of Janus’ fingers twisting in his hair. Then Janus’ lips are ghosting down his jaw to his neck and Roman can’t help but moan when his lips are pressing, teeth nipping all over. Janus leans back enough to look into Roman’s eyes. “What’re you down for?” he asks breathlessly.

“Anything you’re good for,” Roman pants out, remembering to breathe. “No noticeable marks though, got a reading for a script tomorrow.”

“Hmm, guess I won’t be topping then,” Janus purrs. “Pity.”

Roman whines. “It’s later in the day, after lunch. I’ll be fine, just please top me J, please I need you,” he begs.

“My dear, I’d love to.” Janus immediately goes back to sucking his neck, not biting down but by God does Roman wish he could. Janus, Roman knows, has always been good with his mouth. He could convince you that you were the wealthiest man alive when in reality you were barely scraping by, he has charmed many people into giving him money to put them out of business, he could verbally beat you down until you ran away crying. That same mouth has the same abilities to make Janus and his mouth Roman’s whole world, just by licking and sucking and nipping at his pulse points. He moans and gasps as Janus’ lips and teeth and tongue work their way to the edge of his shirt collar.

“May I take this off darling?” Janus asks, hot breath caressing Roman’s flushed skin. 

“Please,” Roman practically begs, brain barely able to compute how to talk when all he wants is to be laid down and fucked by the man that’s grinning down at him. He can feel how much Janus is hungry for this, and he knows Janus can feel the same with him. 

With a smirk, Janus pulls his tie off immediately, then kisses his way down to the shirt, then he works the button out of the hole with practiced ease. Roman moans at the sight of Janus straddling his hips and easily opening his buttons with that oh so skillful mouth of his. Janus’ chin is pressed to Roman’s crouch when he gets to the last button, giving Roman’s sensitive cock some much needed pressure. 

Unfortunately it doesn’t stay for long, as Janus rights himself back on Roman’s lap. He runs his hands over the flushed exposed skin, then pushes his shirt off his chest, Roman squirming out of the sleeves and abandoning it on the floor. He moans as Janus’ fingers explore his pecs and abs. Then they brush over his nipples and Roman lets go of any control he has, moaning as Janus grips them tightly, pinching them, rolling them between his fingers. 

Roman bucks up, chasing friction he knows must be there, somewhere. Janus groans as Roman manages to rub against his clothed erection. “Patience love,” he purrs, “we have all the time in the world. Besides,” he runs his slim fingers down Roman’s chest, “I’m starting to feel a little overdressed.”

“I think I have just the solution,” Roman says, fingers playing with Janus’ shirt buttons.

“Mmm, I think you do.” With that, Roman unbuttons Janus’ shirt and caresses the skin laid bare for him to see. Small patches of white skin are scattered all over the beautiful honey of Janus’ main skin tone. He had always been like this, as far has Roman has known him. And he loves how Janus’ uniqueness always shines through all the time, his skin just another example of its beauty. 

“God Janus…” Roman moans, kissing each patch of white he can get to.

“Oh God has nothing to do with it love,” Janus quips, panting as Roman gets closer to his pants’ waistband. “While I have no problem continuing,” he says, pulling roman’s face up to meet his gorgeous eyes, “might we change locations?” 

“Your bedroom does have nice sheets,” Roman muses, feinting calm when he feels like a fire is burning him from the inside out.

“And cum is such a hassle to get out of velvet,” Janus adds with a smile. He kisses Roman, a short, sweet one that’s at odds with the tone of what they’ve been doing, and steps back, long legs unfurling from Roman’s sides and alighting on the ground with his ever present grace. “Well?” he asks, arching a perfectly kept eyebrow. Roman stands up, following almost hypnotically as Janus opens the door and leads Roman through his small maze of rooms until they end up in his bedroom, Roman closing the door behind him and flicking the lock on. Janus quickly backs him up against the door, lips finding his. 

“I thought,” Roman gasps out between kisses, “that we were going to the bed.”

“Mhm yes, eventually,” Janus mutters between kisses to Roman’s collarbone. “But first.” Then his tongue’s running down his chest all the way to Roman’s waistline and Roman can only groan as Janus works open his pants and tugs them down without thought. His boxers are tented, his cock aching at how close Janus’ mouth is to it. Janus hums and looks up at Roman, who groans at such a sight. “Now… do I take this off, or do you do?” Janus muses, flashing his teeth with a smirk, probably at how undone Roman looks.

“Whatever you want,” Roman mutters, breathing heavy.

“Hmm, then I think I’ll take it off.” And so he does, shucking them off with ease, fingers dancing along his legs, rolling over his thighs and down his calves, only to waltz themselves back up to tease at his inner thigh, crumbling his ability to even think past reacting to the action. His legs tremble from the pleasure racking his body just from Janus’ fingers and it’s all he can do to push against the door and pray to any god out there that he doesn’t collapse.

“Janus,” Roman gasps, moaning as Janus slowly stands up, fingers tracing up up up his legs to lay right along his waist. 

“Yes love?” Janus purrs, mischief in his eyes as he presses close, his chest fitting against Roman’s like a hand and glove, taking the moment to grind on Roman’s erection which sends pure euphoria to his brain. 

If this is what it feels like, to have only one thin piece of cloth between them, what kind of paradise will it feel like if skin meets skin? All he can do is moan at the thought, body racked with so much pleasure he feels ready to combust.

Janus kisses his lips and smiles at his blissed out expression. “Oh darling, you are simply divine.” His fingers gently push into his skin a little, Roman groaning at the waves of pleasure that echo through his body at the action. “Alright pretty boy, ready to get to that bed of mine?” Roman manages a glassy eyed nod, which Janus chuckles at. 

He gently pulls Roman away from the door, guiding him to the bed. Roman’s knees hit the sheets and with a light push, he falls onto his back on Janus’ bed. Janus smirks above him, hair creating a halo around his head as his white spots shine against his beautiful skin, lips red and almost swollen, eyes wild and bright and Roman thinks he just fell in love with Janus all over again. “I’m in love with you,” Roman whispers in awe.

Pink blush dusts Janus’ cheeks as he gazes down at Roman. “I feel that same darling,” he whispers, leaning down to brush his lips against Roman’s. “I am hopelessly, recklessly in love with you.” He seals his words with a soft press of his lips, a light kiss and then he’s leaning away, releasing his cock from his boxers, and Roman’s moaning loud because there is no way this isn’t heaven if Janus is that goddamn gorgeous. Janus chuckles as he gets onto the bed, slinging a knee over Roman’s hips so he’s kneeling on either side of Roman’s cock, which is trying it’s best to self combust. “Hello there love.” 

All Roman can mange is a moan as Janus grinds down on his poor cock, fingers teasing at his nipples. “Janus!” he pleads. 

“Don’t worry love, I’ll be in you soon,” he reassures, fingers leaving Roman’s nipples as he leans over to his nightstand. Roman tilts his head over to watch as he rummages through his drawer until his hand emerges with a bottle of lube. “Ah ha!” He places the bottle next to them on the bed. “Alright darling, you ready?” Roman nods quickly, impatient to begin. “Verbal consent love.”

“Yes, yes please J, please,” Roman begs, moaning as Janus moves and gives him just a bit more friction to his aching cock. 

Janus smiles down at him as he uncorks the bottle and pours out some into his hand. “Wonderful darling, let’s begin then.” Roman spreads his legs, allowing Janus’ hand to go between them. He can feel an oily finger circling his hole, making his heart race as it slowly dips in, his breath catching at the feeling. “This alright darling?” Janus asks, scanning his face for any pain.

Roman breathes in, out, and nods. “I’m okay, keep going.” And Janus does just that, his finger carefully wingling inside of him, until his knuckles are flush with Roman’s skin and his legs are trembling. Then he slowly moves, sliding his finger out and back in, repeating the action until Roman’s walls start to give, allowing him to crook his finger and Roman moans loudly, cock twitching at the feeling, waves of pleasure crashing against him. Janus captures his lips with his, pulling out and nudging two finger tips into him. Roman gasps, lungs spasming at the intrusion, fighting to stay relaxed as his walls stretch. Janus pasues, fingers halfway in, and looks down at him, silently asking if he needs to stop. “Don’t- don’t you dare stop,” Roman gasps, chest heaving as he adjusts. 

His fingers slowly continue moving, pushing into him until Janus’ knuckles are again flush with Roman’s skin. “Do you need a minute?” Janus asks, nose touching nose. Roman nods, eyes closed as he fights to control his breathing, the stretch aching dully. His lover peppers kisses to his face, patiently waiting as Roman gets his breathing down and the ache diminishes and the pleasure starts to pulse through him.

“Alright, I’m okay. You can move,” Roman whispers, leaning up to kiss Janus. He kisses back, nipping at his lips as his fingers start pumping in and out of him, slowly loosening Roman’s walls as the pleasure builds. Then he starts to scissor them and Roman’s fingers clutch at Janus’ shoulders, almost screaming as the pleasure erupts violently. He smashes his lips to Janus’, body tight as he fights to not come even as the pleasure rocks his world. “Please please please,” he gasps at Janus’ lips, wanting to feel his lover inside him before he finishes.

“One more finger darling,” Janus whispers breathlessly, kissing his nose. “I don’t want to hurt you. One more finger, I promise.” Roman can feel the promised third finger slip in, walls aching only slightly as Janus works all three inside. He whines, Janus kissing him as he pumps his fingers, pleasure rolling through Roman at the movement. Then Janus leans back a bit and smirks down at Roman as he curls his fingers against a spot and Roman screams, vision going spotty as he tenses and his fingers dig into Janus’ shoulders, trying to hold on as pleasure does it’s best to drown him in euphoria. Janus groans above him, fingers flexing inside Roman’s clenched hole. “I think you’re ready,” he whispers, kissing Roman’s cheeks as he gasps for air, fighting to relax his muscles. “Come now darling,” Janus purrs, “relax for me love.”

Slowly, Roman relaxes and Janus pulls his fingers out with an obscene wet pop and as Roman groaning as his eyes and heart flutter. He watches Janus grab the bottle and pour more lube into his hand before grabbing his pulsing red cock and rubbing it, coating it in lube. Janus moans over him at the touch, Roman’s eyes locked onto the bliss rushing over Janus’ face. He’s panting when he moving down Roman’s body, pushing his legs open more so Janus can fit comfortably inside them. 

“Ready darling?” he asks, glancing up. 

“Get in there right now,” Roman groans, “otherwise I’ll do it myself.” 

Janus throws his head back and laughs. “I’d like to see you try someday love,” he purrs. “But not today. Your mine.” And with that, he guides his cock inside of Roman, hands coming to grip Roman’s hips. The stretch isn’t much after the three fingers of torture, but it’s enough that Roman’s threaded his fingers into Janus’ hair and has to brace his legs against Janus’ knees to keep from tensing up. And then he’s brushing that one spot and Roman’s lost, head tossed back as far as he can and moaning as loud as his voice allows, dying as Janus slides all the way in because in no way did his fingers reach that far inside of him. His lover pauses then, fingers digging in his skin so hard it’ll probably bruise, and leans down to rest his forehead against Roman’s. “You’re so tight love,” Janus gasps out, breath gently brushing against Roman’s cheeks.

“Move J, please please, just move,” Roman whines, wiggling his hips to try and get some more movement, some friction, God anything right now. 

“As you wish love.” And move he does. One of his hands move up to grab Roman’s hair while the other reaches its grip of his hip and then he’s slamming into Roman, who screams and tugs at his hair, forcing Janus’ head down so their lips can meet in a blind frenzy of passion. Teeth and tongue meet in a messy kiss that swallows each other’s moans and screams as they rock together, pleasure rolling, pulsing through them in waves that crash against them like waves against rocks on a beach. 

They part for a breath, sweat painting their skin as fingers runs through wet hair, pulses leaping and bounding as their chests rise and fall out of sync, eyes blow wide and hearts beating with the same call. Then they latch onto each other again and attack, hips rolling and backs arching as fingers tug at hair and mouths connect again and again, moans and screams not caught by lips echoing through the room. “Jan- Janus!” Roman gasps out, barely able to function besides letting the pleasure curl tighter and tighter around him. “Close!”

“I am too,” Janus gasps out, slamming into Roman with renewed determination. “Let go Roman, let go!” His thrusts get harder, faster, fingers biting into skin as they race to the end, lips unable to stay together as their breath gets rougher. Euphoria hits like a train, crashing into Roman and drowning him in it. Distantly, he can feel himself cuming, back arching and head bent as he screams, vision white as the pleasure takes him away. 

When he comes to, there’s an arm wrapped around his naked waist. He blinks and looks at it, honey and white spots. Janus. He looks up, to see a softly smiling Janus staring down at him. “Hello love,” he whispers. 

“J?” Roman mutters. “What?”

“Janus shakes his heads, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Roman’s forehead. “You silly thing, you fainted after you came.” 

“Wait-”

“Don’t worry,” Janus interrupts, “I cleaned us both up, and informed the staff that you had collapsed when we got up after drinking. You’re staying in my room until I’m sure you’re okay,” he pauses, smirking. “At least, according to my story you are.”

“And in reality?” Roman asks, smile tugging at the corners of his lips. 

“Hmm,” Janus hums, gazing down at him. “Well, I do believe that I want to sleep in the same bed as my boyfriend, unless you want to shower first?”

Roman rolls his eyes and sits up, Janus copying his movements with interest. “Well, I wouldn’t mind spending the night,” he muses out loud. “But... a shower would be nice. That is,” he lets his grin come, “if you’d be willing to share a shower with me?”

Janus smiles back, kissing Roman sweetly before breaking away and standing up, letting Roman eye up his beautiful body. “Oh, I’d be more than happy to darling,” he says, holding out his hand. Roman grins and takes it, standing up to face his lover. 

“So would I,” he whispers before capturing his lips into a slow kiss.


End file.
